L vs Kira (You&L)
by TinkyMJ
Summary: L is back. You're the "new Kira". "Do I like Japan? Of course! Do I like Reading? Of course! Do I like any type of sweets (pies, cakes, candies…)? Of course! Do I like killing people? Of course…not? Do I like this weird, little black notebook called Death Note? Uh… hard question. This is the story of how (you) met Lawliet, (the world's best detective!), better known as… L."
1. Main Idea (NOT A CHAPTER)

Ok… this is the main idea:

A girl called_ (You) finds a Death Note in her garden. It is Ryuk's Death Note. She meets Ryuk. One day, she meets a guy called Ryuzaki. They become friends. In the meantime, _ wants to know if the Death Note does really work. She asks Ryuk for a proof, and he tells her to kill someone. She kills that person. She comes up with the same idea that Light Yagami had. L realizes that there had been many deaths caused by heart attacks. He suspects that there is a "new Kira". One day, _ invites him to her house. While _ is not watching, a red apple is eaten by "someone or something" (everyone knows who xD). L gets scared and blacks out (You later see why).

_**(Fragment of the story)**_

_**Do I like Japan? Of course! Do I like Reading? Of course! Do I like any type of sweets (pies, cakes, chocolate, candies…)? Of course! Do I like killing people? Of course…not? Do I like this weird, little black notebook called Death Note? Uh… hard question. This is the story of how met Lawliet, (the world's best detective!), better known as… **_

L.


	2. Beginning

L Vs. Kira (You&L)

Chapter 1:  
Beginning

You're _ Hood, and you're new in this school; Kororo School, to be precise. You don't talk to no one in your class, and you don't feel with the mood to make any new friends. You moved from England to Japan two weeks ago with your father. Before moving from England, you've been learning Japanese for three and a half years, son it's not too difficult for you to communicate with people in Japan, though you don't speak too much. Your mother was Yamiyo Kiku, so your family is half Japanese, and half British. Yamiyo passed away a month ago, and your father decided to comply with the last wish of your mother, "go back to Japan."

Today is Friday, and it's been a week since you enetered Kororo School. You sit at the back of the class, and silently listen to your teacher, Mr. Chie.

"Maths. I hate Maths. Damn equations!", you whisper while copying what Mr. Chie is dictating to the class. "I miss my old school. I miss my old friends. I wonder if they miss me… I hope so."

The day flies away in a couple of minutes. All of a sudden, the bell rings, announcing that the students must go home. You pick up your things, and go out of the class.

Silently, you go home, while watching your classmates, happily talking between them. You look away when you realize they are watching you. You hurry, get to your house, and open the front door.

"Dad, I'm back!", you scream, but recieve no answer at all. No surprise, 'cause he never arrives early.

You silently walk to your room, and leave your backpack on the ground. Hopefully, you could do all of your homework in the weekend. You decide to take a nap, and lie on your bed, wishing your life to change.

In your dream, you're sitting in a white room with no windows at all. Suddenly, someone with a creepy voice whispers two words in both of your ears:

"L… Kira…"

"_, wake up! You're not going to be able to sleep at night, if you sleep during the day!"

"It is called nap, dad.", you say sleepily as you slowly open your eyes.

Your father laughs at your comment and tells you that dinner is ready.

'L… Kira… Who the hell are they?' Somehow, you know they are (or were) someone, but have no idea of why those names are so familiar to you, if you're sure you never heard them before. Silently, you walk down stairs, and sit at the table.

"Pizza!" You say and happily grab one piece and give it a big nibble. "chit's telichioos!" You swallow and smile. "I mean, it's delicious!"

"I'm sorry, _, but I won't be at home after dinner. I have to go back to the office. I suppose I'll arrive early in the morning." said your father.

"It doesn't surprise me…", you whisper, hoping your father not to hear you.

When dinner finishes, you go outside and walk through your garden. Suddenly, you see a dark thing fall from somewhere. You walk up to it, and see it's a black notebook. You read what is written in the front cover.

"Death Note."


End file.
